Us against The WolrdA Zuko and Katara love story
by WriterLover13
Summary: This story is based on Zuko and Katara from Avatar the show. Its time is a year afetr the war with Zuko's father and sister. Zuko and Katara are beginning to get closer. What will happen with their friends? and Mostly what will Aang think?
1. Chapter 1

I was sitting on Appa with Toph while Aang and Sokka were getting supplies. They were taking forever just like they always did. It was getting really hot and I couldn't take it anymore. I hopped off Appa and Toph said, "Katara where are you going?" I sighed then said, "To get more water I can bend to keep us cool." She shrugged then I began to walk into the forest. Of course Aang and Sokka both told me to stay by Toph and Appa but I was hot and wanted to stretch my legs. I got to the end of the woods where I found a huge lake. I smiled to myself and walked over to the lake. It has been a year since Suzan's comet and the big battle with Fire Lord Zuko's father. The past couple of years a lot happened with our group. I bent down and bended water into my container. I was almost done when I heard, "Mai I am sorry but I am not feeling the same way I did before." "Its her isn't it?" "Who? Who are you talking about?" "I am not stupid since last year she has her eyes on you and you the same. Choose Zuko her or me?" "I am sorry Mai." "Goodbye Zuko."

Who could Mai and Zuko being talking about? Zuko came out behind the bushes and saw me sitting there bending the water. "Oh Katara. You…You didn't hear that right?" I sighed then said, "I didn't mean to but yeah sorry Zuko." He looked at me confused and said, "Oh don't worry about it. I am happy she finally realized I have feelings for someone else." I nodded then said, "That other girl is very special then since you and Mai have been dating a long time and all." He nodded then said, "She is very special and I want to tell her how I feel but she loves another guy so." I nodded then said, "You should just tell her maybe she doesn't love that other guy like you think she does." He smiled then said, "Thanks Katara." I smiled then said, "No problem." He walked closer to me and said, "You want help with that?" I shrugged then I finished bending the water and closed the container and he carried it back for me.

We got back to Appa and Aang ran over and hugged me so tight I thought I would have popped if he didn't let go. When we were hugging I saw Zuko become sad and walk away towards Appa. Aang finally pulled away and Sokka said, "Thanks for telling us you were leaving." I rolled my eyes and said, "You were taking forever and I got hot sorry if I wanted water." He shook his head and I walked towards Appa. We all got on Appa and Aang said, "Yip Yip!" We were suddenly in the air flying fast. Momo flew in besides us and landed on Aang's shoulder. We were flying back to the Fire nation so Zuko could start with the plans to rebuilt the world once again from the 100 of year ashes that were there. I was watching the ocean below when I saw a fireball coming flying at us. "Aang!" He motioned Appa away and we moved just in time before getting hit.

I looked at Zuko and he looked pissed. He was about to jump off Appa and onto the ship below us when I grabbed his hand and said, "Zuko no!" He looked into my eyes and I have no idea what he saw but he nodded then sat back down. Aang motioned Appa to over near the ship and we all hopped off. There were Fire benders everywhere, this wasn't normal. The world was in peace no one ever fired on us after the war and after Zuko became fire lord. Aang, Toph, and Sokka were all fighting benders when Zuko grabbed my hand and said in a low voice, "Follow me and keep quiet." I nodded then we walked away fast and out of sight of everyone. Zuko opened a door to a hallway. He gave me his hand and helped me in, he came in after. I looked at him and he said, "Katara its my sister." I looked at him confused and said, "I thought she was in jail." He nodded then said, "She was. She broke out some how. And Mai sent her an owl and told her about the girl I am in love with." I looked at him and said, "Wait this is your sister's ship so that means she is attacking the girl you love which is either me or Toph." He nodded then it all fit together just right. Him always saving me and helping me out when I needed it.

He was in love with me. My mouth dropped and Zuko said, "Katara we have to go now!" I nodded and he grabbed my hand and opened the door we just came in through. He got out and helped me out after him. I saw Aang and Sokka and Toph all holding fire benders that we knocked out. Aang looked at me and looked confused. His eyes were focused on one spot our hands that were still holding. I pulled my hand away from Zuko and he looked at me and I moved my eyes to show him. He looked at where I looked at the corner of his eyes and then understood. Sokka just shrugged then said, "Zuko do you know whose ship this is?" He shook his head and then said, "Probably just some fire benders that have a grudge against me or you guys or something." Sokka shrugged then Toph said, "What are we doing with them?" Pointing at the past out benders they were holding. Zuko looked at me and I just shrugged then he said, "Put them in the jail at the fire nation." The three of them nodded then Sokka said, "I can drive the ship till the fire nation I don't care. I am getting airsick anyways."

I shook my head and said, "No Sokka." Zuko nodded then said, "I am going to be driving the ship." I then said, "And I will be staying with him incase someone tries to attack him or something." Sokka shrugged then Toph says "sounds good but can we go already." Aang sighed in a angry way then said, "Lets go!" They got onto Appa and took off into the sky. I bended water and placed it against their heads which caused them to wake up. Zuko stood them all up and had them go and manage the ship. I looked at him and said, "You lied. Your sister isn't out of jail is she?" He bit his lip then said, "Yes but she's not after us. Would you have stayed if I told you the truth though?" I looked away then back at him and said, "Good thing you lied then." He smiled then held out his hand and I took it. We went up to the caption's deck and looked out the window at the horizon which was full of light and colors.

I sighed then he looked at me and said, "Katara what? What is it?" I looked down then said, "I hate lying to them Zuko but they would never want or let us be together even if we want to be." He sighed then turned me to face him and lifted my head so I was looking at him. His scar was getting better with everyday I worked on healing it. He sighed then said, "I know that. That is why we wont be going back to the fire nation if you don't want to." I looked into his eyes and said, "What about my brother? What about everyone?" He sighed then said, "Its your chose Katara. We could try and tell them about us and see what that leads us. Or we could go and settle down somewhere were no one could find us. Just me and you then in time we could go and see them and tell them." I smiled then said, "Can I sleep on it?" He smiled then said, "Anything you want I will give." I smiled then let go of his hands and walked out of the captions deck and into my bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**I woke up and I knew what I wanted to do. I sat up and got dressed into the clothes Zuko had made for me. I finished getting dressed and walked out of the room and went into the captions deck where Zuko was standing looking out the window. He wasn't wearing his regular fire lord clothes. He was wearing regular clothes like he did when he was on the run. I walked up to him and he turned around and smiled. "Good morning. Did you sleep well?" I smiled then said, "Yes I did and I decided what I would like to do." He smiled then said, "And that would be?" I sighed then said, "I want to be with you and I don't want anyone stopping us." He smiled then pulled me into a hug and I said, "But. I want to be with my friends. So could we go back to the fire nation and tell them but even if they don't approve we stay together." He smiled then said, "Yes." I smiled then hugged him again. He took the microphone and said, "This is Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara has decided. We will be going to the fire nation." The ship began to go faster and Zuko said, "You must be hungry." I nodded then he took my hand and we walked out of the deck and walked into the hall and towards then dinning hall.**

**Zuko pulled out my chair and I sat down. He sat down in front of me and then servants came and severed us our breakfast. We began to eat when I said, "You must be happy to be going back to the fire nation. After all this time in the air temples." He shook his head and said, "Not really. The air temples are very peaceful and everyone treats me like everyone else but at the fire nation everyone treats me different. That's why I asked you because I don't want you to treat me different either." I smiled then said, "I will never treat you different Zuko. I promise." He smiled then said, "You must still miss the south pole am I correct?" I shook my head then said, "My dad is on a journey to help people around the world and with Gran-Gran married again it is different so I am kind of happy to be going to the fire nation." He smiled then we heard over the loud speaker, "Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Katara please report to the Captions deck once you are threw eating." I looked at Zuko and I said, "I'm full." He nodded then we both stood up. He took my hand and we walked to the captions deck.**

**There stood the caption of the boat looking at us. Zuko said, "You said for us to come here. Why is that?" He pointed at the window and said, "If you would like to see for yourself." Zuko and I both walked towards the window and saw land. It was the fire nation. I smiled and Zuko sighed I whispered, "I promised and I don't break them." He smiled then put his hand on my waist and said, "How long till we are there?" The caption waited a couple of seconds then said, "About two hours. Once we are there. There will be a chariot waiting for you both." I smiled then Zuko said, "Thank you very much." He nodded then we walked out the deck and went into my room. I began to pack and then saw Zuko leaning us against the wall looking worried. I walked over and looked up at him. I sighed then said, "I know I am worried about them two." He sighed then said, "Are you still sure you want to go back?" I nodded then he put his hands on my shoulders and said, "When do you want to tell them?" I bit my lip and said, "I think it is best to wait a little while but we could give hints away." He nodded then said, "This is going to suck I wont be able to do this a lot then." He bent down and kissed me on the lips. We stayed there for a couple of minutes then we both pulled away and I said, "We could sneak around. Like when they go to sleep and everything." He smiled then kissed me again but this time we began to make out.**

**We were kissing when someone knocked on the door. We pulled away and I said, "Come in." When the door open I was in shook this person was the last person I thought to see at the moment. **


	3. Chapter 3

My mouth was wide open when I saw Azula Zuko's sister standing there smiling at us. Zuko stood in front of me with his hands ready and said, "What are you doing here!?" She laughed and shook her head then said, "Zuzu I can't come and visit my brother and his girlfriend?" Zuko didn't look at me but I could tell he was surprised because of how she said, "Girlfriend." She smiled at me and said, "Welcome to the family." I was in shock and Zuko said, "That's not the real reason. Now say it and leave!" She looked back at Zuko and said, "Alright! Alright! I came here to ask you the fire lord to allow me to come and stay back in the fire nation." Zuko got mad and said, "Never! When I banished you I meant forever. And I am not taking it back." I sighed then whispered to Zuko, "Zuko just think what you wanted when you were banished other the Aang." His eyes looked me. He then sighed and said, "You may come back but the avatar will take your bending away and you will live just like everyone else in the fire nation. Understood!?"

She nailed and said, "Yes my lord I understand." She smiled at me and said, "Thank you Lady Katara." I nodded then Zuko said, "Go and stay with uncle until we get to the docks and then to the palace." She nodded then stood up and left my room closing the door behind her. Zuko was looking down at the ground angry I could tell. I sighed then put my arms around his stomach and said, "At least she is happy about us." He shook his head then said, "That's not it. She wants something besides being able to come back. I could tell by the way she was acting with us." I nodded then he turned around and faced me then he said, "I only said yes because of you." I smiled then said, "That was a very big decision to make." He smiled then we kissed once again and I said, "I can not believe we will be going back to the fire nation already." He nodded then said, "Maybe we could even start calling it home." I looked up at him and I was speechless. Yeah I was going back to the fire nation with him but I would be staying with Sokka, Aang, and Toph in a small room sized house just off of the palace but was connected. And Zuko would be staying in the palace where he was meant to stay. But I would never think about calling the fire nation home mostly because I didn't think I would be staying that long to call it that.

But now that I have a reason to stay I think I want to. I hugged him and said, "Maybe." He hugged me closer to him and then we heard a knock on the door and Zuko said, "Enter." In walking came the caption of the ship. "Sorry my lord. But we have arrived at the docks and the chariot is waiting for you both and there is a horse waiting for Azula as well." Zuko nodded then said, "Have Katara's things brought to the palace at once." He nodded then Zuko took my hand and we walked out of my room and into the hallway. We were walking when we saw Iron and Azula coming out of Iron's cabin. He smiled at us and then said, "Azula you were not lying they are together this moment." I looked at Azula and Zuko said, "Uncle and Azula please do not tell anyone about this we would like to keep a secret at the moment." They both nodded and we all walked out off the ship and onto the dock. There were two chariots waiting. I looked at Zuko and he said, "One is for us and the other is for my uncle." I nodded then he helped me into our chariot. It began to move and he had his arm around me. I smiled then said, "Zuko you know once we get near the palace this will have to stop." He frowned then said, "I know. And it sucks." I smiled then kiss him on the lips. We kept kissing and then heard Iron's voice say, "If you want to keep this a secret I would stop at the moment we are just in front of the palace."

We pulled apart and he said, "Meet me in the study after lunch." I smiled then kissed him once more and then he opened the door and got out. He helped me out and I heard, "Katara you are finally here!" I smiled and saw Toph, Sokka, Suki, and Aang all waiting for me with big smiles. They must have picked up Suki on their way here. Aang ran up to me and gave me a big hug I thought I would explode. I pulled away from him then Sokka and Suki were the next to hug me but not as tight as Aang did. Toph was last and we hugged real quick then we both pulled away. Azula showed up on the horse and Suki, Sokka, Aang, and Toph all freaked and got ready to attack but Zuko and I both said, "No stop!" They looked at us confused and Sokka said, "Uhh you guys know who that is right?" I rolled my eyes and said, "Obviously Sokka. She is here because Zuko let her be." Zuko then said, "Also she wants to get her bending taken away from her." We all looked at Aang and he sighed then said, "Fine!" Azula bowed and walked up to Aang. He had her stand up and she did. He then put one hand on her forehead and the other on the middle of her chest. Then a blue light came from Aang and a red light came from Azula. The blue light covered all the red light on Azula. The lights disappeared and Azula looked like she was going to fall. Iron ran over and caught her and said, "I will take her to my house so she can rest." We all nodded then said a goodbye to him and Azula.

Once they were gone Sokka said, "Katara you ready to go back to the house now?" I bit my lip and Zuko said, "Oh my uncle asked dif she wanted to stay in a room in the palace until we are done figuring out who attacked the ship that day." Aang looked mad again and Sokka said, "Alright." Toph and Suki both nodded then Aang shook his glider and left on it. I looked at Zuko and he just looked at me with worry in his eyes. I nodded then Sokka said, "Don't worry about him. He's just not the same since we couldn't find anyone at the Air temples." I nodded then the caption came next to me and Zuko and whispered, "Lord Zuko. Where would you like us to place her things? In your room or another?" I looked at them and then at my friends who didn't hear anything thank god. Zuko whispered back and said, "In her room." He nodded then pointed at the palace and began to walk. A few crew members followed him with my things into the palace. Sokka was holding onto Suki and said, "Can we eat I am starving." She rolled her eyes and said, "Honey you are always hungry." He shrugged then said, "True." She laughed and rolled her eyes then Zuko said, "Yes let us go and eat lunch." We all nodded then went into the palace. Zuko was right behind me and I could tell he was having a hard time with not grabbing my hand and walking with me. We got into the dinning room and sat down. Zuko sat at the front of the table, I sat next to him. Suki sat next to me and Sokka across from her and Toph next to Suki. Aang was supposed to sit across from me but he wasn't here so. We were all eating when it began to rain. I looked at the window and got worried Aang was flying out there in the rain and everything. Zuko must have noticed it because he said, "Guards go and find Aang he shouldn't be out there in this weather." They left and I smiled at Zuko and Toph said, "What is with you two?" We both looked at her and I said, "What do you mean?" She sighed then said, "I can feel your vibes and they are going nuts its like you two are in love or something." We all laughed and I said, "Us in love that's crazy." Or was it?


End file.
